Random Rogue
by switchroxy
Summary: Random Rogue. Rogue's having a bad day, what with having to share with Kitty and Jean 'Perfect' Grey everywhere. Check out what happens when Rogue decides that she might as well cause some mischief.Please read and review ! I suck at summary's.


Random Rogue

_Hey everyone, this is my first X-men fan fic, so I hope it's ok, there are so many brilliantly written ones here. Well anyway this story is mainly gonna be about Rouge and just some of the stuff that happens to her. I really hope you like it. Plus I know I've exaggerated some of the characters and kinda twisted some others but it had to be done to make this work. Well um thanks for reading my rambling, hope you enjoy this story. Please review ! Please ? Would make me very happy._

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, wish I did, only thing I own right now is some cookies… whoooooo !**

**

* * *

**

"You're going to be late!"  
Rogue groaned as Kitty pulled the duvet off her head. Rogue squeezed her eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to stop the rays of light from entering her eyes. It was to no avail.

"Come on Rogue, I've got to use the bathroom but like you said If I went in before you, you'd like, torture me to death…"  
Rogue pulled her cover over her head.

"I don't care what I said ! Leave me alone !" Kitty shrugged and grabbed her makeup bag as she bounced off to the bathroom.

Rogue lay still, still looking at ceiling. She really didn't want to go to school today. As she lay there musing various ways she could escape it, she suddenly realised what she had said to Kitty. "Noooooooooooo !" She made a flying leap out of the bed but her foot caught on the duvet and she accidentally fell out of bed pulling some books which had been balanced precariously on her desk on top of her. "Ow ! Stupid books !" Groaning she got up and headed to the bathroom only to be cut off by Kitty who, seeing Rogue had rushed through the door slamming the door shut before Rogue could carry out her threats.

'Great.' She thought sarcastically, her eyes narrowing. She blew a strand of her white flyaway hair out of her face and gruffly descended the stairs. She knew she was going to be late because Kitty took forever and a day to get ready.

Downstairs in the kitchen Rogue poured herself a tall glass of orange juice and began the ritualistic procedure of making toast for herself. She was so deep in thought about how she could avoid school, she didn't notice Logan glide into the room. Logan cleared his throat and Rogue jerked around, seeing it was only Logan she relaxed a little.

"Rogue. Glad to see you're up, I've got some stuff to do so I won't be here for a few days. " He grunted. Rogue just raised one eyebrow at him.

"Your toast is burning." She spun back round to grab the blackened toast and put out the insignificant flaming bit of it. Logan didn't give Rogue time to reply before he rushed out the front door. Rogue folded her arms and frowned as Logan's voice came floating back, "And don't even think about not going to school!" Then the roar of a motorbike was heard.  
She sighed loudly and took her toast which had now crumbled into ash and dropped it in the bin. She turned to go back up stairs when she bumped in to Jean.

"Hey! You almost ruined my top! Oh juice thanks." Jean flicked away the tiny droplets of juice which sat on her ruby top. She then grabbed the glass of orange juice out of Rogue's hands and took a long sip of the orange juice. Rogue stared at her opened mouthed.  
"Thanks !" beamed Jean as she shoved the empty glass back into Rogue's gloved hands.  
"It was juice Jean." Rogue replied deadpan. Jean shrugged.  
"Whatever, I'm outta here"  
"W-what ? I thought you were giving me and Kitty a lift…" Jean cut Rogue off with a wave of her hand.  
"Scott's taking me." She spoke in a patronizing tone. She sighed haughtily and turning on her heel she left choosing to ignore the lethal expression on Rogue's face.

Kitty hummed to herself as she adjusted her ponytail on the mirror. She had to get it just so. A little more to the left… and perfect ! She twisted and stretched the pink scrunchie till it held her brunette hair tightly. She stepped back from the mirror and surveyed her appearance. She was just about to start applying her lip-gloss, when the door rattled. Rogue must be fully awake now. She gulped but steadily applied the lip-gloss. Trying to ignore the various threats and curses that Rogue hurled at her. She jumped when the door almost swung off its hinges as Rogue resumed hammering on it.

" Like just a sec !" She called. She heard Rogue growl in frustration and stomp off down the hall.

* * *

Rogue was not having a good day. First Jean had stolen her juice and now Kitty was hogging the bathroom. And just to make matters worse she couldn't find the top she wanted. She threw socks and various other clothes over her head as she searched through piles of clothes which littered the room. Rogue was exhausted, her arms ached from trying to pull clothes apart, it was hard to find anything in her room. She chucked some more clothes over her head, groaning in frustration. She turned round sharply when she heard the muffled cries of Kitty.  
"Mmmmhhh ! Mmmmhhhh !" Kitty waved her hand around desperately. Rogue couldn't help but laugh, kitty had a t-shirt over her face, a pair of knickers hanging from her perfect ponytail and a bra swinging from her arm.

"Having a little trouble there kit Kat ?" Smirked Rogue.

Kitty pulled the t-shirt off her face and shrieked when she saw the bra clinging to her, she flung it at rogue.

"Don't call me that !" she whined picking up some books. She grabbed them to her chest and quickly tried darting out the room, but Rogue saw.

"Kitty that's my t-shirt !" she bellowed as kitty scrambled out the door knickers swinging frantically from her ponytail. Rogue ran at her, arms waving madly in the air. "I'm going to kill you !"

They crashed through the house, students had to jump out the way to avoid them. Just as they rounded a corner. Kitty phased through Scott leaving Rogue to smash into him. She bounced off his chest and landed with a thud on her ass. She felt her eyes moisten as the stinging sensation in her bum intensified. She stood up stiffly to see kitty hiding behind Scott, who looked rather amused at everything.

"Morning Rogue, kitty." He nodded at them, then sniggered.

"Like what's so funny Scott ?" Kitty demanded hands on hip, she has momentarily forgotten that Rogue wanted to kill her.

"This." He replied simply, carefully extracting the knickers that were still swinging from kitty's hair. Kitty went crimson. He swung them round his fingers, "So who should I return these too ? I trust these weren't the reason Rogue was chasing you through the house for." He cocked his head to the side innocently, though Rogue would bet his eyes were glinting beneath those sun glasses of his.

* * *

_That's all for now, I hope you liked it. Please please review, ya know you want too ! Go on, please ? Thanks anyway._


End file.
